


Pantie Shopping

by Sinistretoile



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Jealousy, Panties, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shopping, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Lance has a bad habit. He gets so wound up he rips Babygirl's panties right off her. While shopping to replace said panties, Lance puts his foot right in it. Can he make up for it?





	

Lance could think of worse places to be. He really could. Just none right now. They’d been to every retail store in town and every department store. They’d been to Fredrick’s of Hollywood and were finishing up at Victoria’s Secret. He couldn’t count the pairs of panties she’d made him buy. It’s not that he was hurting for money, oh no. He just knew that they’d be back making the rounds in a few months. It was his fault really.  
She couldn’t go bare, even though both of them liked it. No, as much as he liked that thought, he loved the look of her luscious ass in a pair of panties. He’d spent a small fortune in the last six months, between shopping trips and her online orders. Again, it was all his fault. He just got so worked up that he ripped them off. Or shoved his fingers through the fabric if it didn’t cooperate. Eventually, he’d told her, ‘I’ll keep buying them if you keep letting me rip them off.’ She’d just smiled. If he had known how much she liked it, he wouldn’t have fallen into the trap.  
“Tuck?”  
He snapped out of his daze. “What?” She smiled at him. She knew he hated shopping with her but it was his fault. She loved it when he got so worked up. It wasn’t a problem until she’d noticed that her pantie drawer was woefully empty. A blow job and a fuck over the back of the couch, and another ruined pair of panties, and he’d made a deal with her.  
“Card?” She pointed to the credit card reader.  
“Right.” He pulled shuffled the bags around and pulled out his wallet. He smiled at the cashier then swiped the card. “You know you’re modeling these for me when we get home, right? That’s my price.” He smirked, loving the way she flushed and her lips parted, her eyes shining.  
“You got it, Daddy.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He grinned, resting his hand on her ass. The cashier smirked and looked away.  
He smiled at her then kissed her nose. “Are we done now?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good. I can’t wait to get you home.” The tip of her tongue pressed between her teeth. She bounced around to lead the way out of the store. He took the opportunity to slap her ass. She squeaked and scurried forward. He grinned and tossed a wink at the cashier, who blushed fiercely. His girlfriend looked over her shoulder to see the wink and frowned.  
She didn’t say anything else on the way to the car even though he expected her to be excitedly chattering and planning her little fashion show for him. By the time they reached the car and she still hadn’t said anything, he grew curious. He opened her door for her and took the bags in her hand. She murmured thank you and slipped into the passenger seat. He loaded everything in the trunk then slid into the driver’s seat.  
“Alright, what’s wrong?” She pouted and looked out the window. “Defiance will only get you into trouble, little girl. I’m only going to ask one more time then I’m going to assume you’re just being difficult.” He turned his body toward hers, resting one arm on the seat and one arm on the dash. “What is wrong?”  
She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest then looked him in the face, which was extremely hard for her. She chewed her bottom lip for a moment. “Do you think she’s prettier than me?”  
Lance blinked. “Who?”  
“The girl at Victoria’s Secret.” She squeezed her arms to hug herself tighter. “You winked at her and smiled.”  
“Oh babygirl, is that what this is about?” He glided his palm along her jaw and caressed his thumb over her cheek. His lips parted in shock at the wetness he found there. She was upset enough that she was crying. “No, baby, I don’t think she’s prettier than you.”  
“Then why did you flirt with her with me right there?”  
He sighed. “Because I’m fucking idiot. Come here.” His hand slid to the back of her head and pulled her against his chest. “I’m so sorry, babygirl. Let Daddy make it up to you when we get home.” He smoothed her hair then kissed her forehead. 

“Go upstairs and get ready, baby girl. I’ll be up in a minute.” He unloaded everything from the trunk then poured her a glass of wine and grabbed himself a beer. Normally, she would have done this. But he fucked up at the mall and had to make up for it. He carried glass and bottle and all the bags to the bedroom.  
Lance’s lush lips curled into a smile to find her completely nude and kneeling at the foot of the bed, waiting for him. Her palms rested against her thighs. He handed her the glass and the bottle. “Hold these while I get the bed ready.”  
“I can do that, Daddy.”  
“I know you can. But I said I would.” He set the bags on the floor then yanked back the duvet and sheets. He dumped out each bag of panties into a pile on the mattress then plucked out the receipts. He smoothed them out then went to stand in front of her. “Undress me.”  
“Yes, Daddy.” She set the glass and bottle on the carpet on either side of her then stood. She unzipped the red track jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. He watched her, licking his lips. She tugged his plain white tee from his pants and pulled it over his head.  
Lance dipped his head and took her lips, parting them with his tongue. He explored her mouth then pulled back so she could finish. She bit her lip then grabbed the sides of his pants and boxers and pulled them down his legs. His cock wasn’t fully hard yet so it didn’t smack her in the face as she knelt. He stepped out of the sneakers and pants.  
“Can I please you, Daddy?”  
“How do you want to please me, baby?”  
“I want to suck your cock.”  
“Go ahead.” She skimmed her palms up his thighs and across the cradle of his hips. Her trimmed nails scraped over his ribbon. She wrapped her hand around him, rubbing and stroking until he became fully hard. He rewarded her with a deep moan when she wrapped her lips around the head of his dick. Then his length disappeared down her pretty throat. His body trembled as he tried to stay still. But her lips brushed the gold of the medal tattooed around his dick and he lost his grip on his control.  
“God you look so beautiful with my dick in your mouth.” Her lips drew back, leaving a glistening shine of saliva and precum on his dark red cock. He rocked his hips as she came down on him again. She dropped her hands to his thighs. “You want me to fuck your mouth, babygirl?”  
She pulled off with a wet sound. “Yes please, Daddy.” Then she was on him again. He squeezed his eyes shut, slipping his fingers into her hair. He closed them and held her still. He rolled his hips, stroking his cock in and out of her mouth. He felt her contract around him.  
“You feel so good, baby.” He panted breathlessly. If he didn’t stop, he’d cum. She hollowed her cheeks and drew on him slow and hard, teasing him with her tongue. “Fuck, I love your mouth.” The pressure swelled and burst. He groaned his release, pushing himself all the way. Her throat convulsed as she swallowed and gagged. Her nails dug into his thighs as her need to breathe increased but she refused to panic. She trusted Lance.  
He pulled back with a hiss then motioned for his beer. She handed it to him, watching him drink down half of it. He leaned down and kissed her. “If you need a drink, take it.” She reached for the wine, washing him down the rest of the way. He took the half empty glass from her and set them on the dressed. “Onto the bed, babygirl.”  
“Yes, Daddy.” She crawled up onto the bed. Before she could assume her position, he moved up behind her. She stilled. His palms swept over her ass.  
“You have the most perfect ass.” He kneaded her ass cheeks with both hands. Then he slapped them. She gasped, fisting her hands in the pile of underwear on the bed. He leaned down and kissed each cheek then smacked them again. Smack. Kiss. Smack. Kiss. His smacks grew harder and his kisses more open-mouthed, more wet, more tongue and teeth. When her ass glowed cherry red, he slipped his hand between her thighs. “Fuck, baby, you’re so wet. It’s running down your leg.”  
Lance thrust his fingers deep into her sopping cunt. She moaned and arched her back. He twisted his fingers around trying to find the right spot. When he hit it, she groaned and dropped her upper body to the bed. His other hand joined the fun, using her arousal to slick his fingers and make firm circles on her clit. She bit her lip and moaned louder, fisting her hands in the pile of lace and satin.  
“Is that the spot, baby?”  
“Yes, Daddy.” Her barely audible voice drove straight into his cock. Her hands twisted in the panties.  
“Do you want to cum for Daddy, babygirl?”  
“Oh yes, Daddy.” She groaned, biting her lip harder. Lance pushed her forward into the pile, climbing onto the bed right behind her. He teased the head of his cock against her sensitive clit. She moaned and arched. “Please, Daddy.”  
“Please what, babygirl?” He tugged on his cock until it was fully hard again. His tongue rolled over his lips as he glided the throbbing flesh through her dripping folds, coating himself from tip as far down as he could go.  
“Please fuck me, Daddy.” He pushed slowly into her, drawing out the exquisite pleasure for the both of them. “Oh god…” She pushed back against him.  
“Fuck, baby, you feel so good.” He drew his hips back and slammed into her. “So tight.” Back out and slam in. “So wet.” He bit his bottom lip. “So perfect.” He slid his hands down her back and over her shoulders. He jerked her back into his thrust and made her scream. One hand left her shoulder to grab her hair. She arched into his grip even more. “Fuck, you’re such a dirty girl. You like it when Daddy fucks you?”  
“Yes, Daddy!”  
He gripped her hair harder and jerked back on his cock, making her scream again. “You like it when Daddy pulls your hair?”  
“Oh yes, Daddy.”  
Lance kept his hand in her hair. The hand on her shoulder reached underneath her, first to pinch her nipple, then to rub her clit. A few steady rubs and she shook with need. “Do you want cum, babygirl?”  
“Please, Daddy!”  
He grunted, chasing his release. He felt the pressure swell. His hard, fast pace made it hard to hold off. He waited until he was right there. “Oh fuck, baby, cum for me. Cum for Daddy!” He pounded into her then froze as his orgasm lit through him. Then it was too much, her body clenched around him then flooded and he had to jerk his hips back quickly.  
He dropped to the bed, a sheen of sweat on his muscular body. She stretched out then lay on his chest. They lay like that, just holding each other, for some time. Sweat and cum cooled in the air. Lance sat up, forcing her to move.  
“I’m gonna grab another beer.” He cupped the back of her neck and pulled her mouth to his. The kiss was languid but possessive. “You clean up then you’re gonna model these for me.” She bit her lip and nodded. She watched him walk out of the room, admiring his ass, confident in the knowledge that it was all hers.


End file.
